Celui qui tue, celui qui épargne
by Oceanna
Summary: Que faire face aux ordres d'Ishbal ? Comment réagir face à la puissance de l'armée ? Est-il possible, simplement de réagir bien ? Question sans réponse, mais inévitable et teinté de remords, que ce soit pour Roy Mustang ou Armstrong.


A/N : Étrangement, avant de me retrouver à penser à FMA et à Hannah Arendt en même temps, je n'avais jamais pensé à aborder la question de la culpabilité de la génération d'Ishbal de manière aussi nue que ce que je n'ai fait ici. Sans doute parce qu'il me manquait un angle d'attaque…

Hum. Joyeux Noël ? J'espère que le texte vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, j'y réponds toujours !

* * *

 **Celui qui tue, celui qui épargne**

.

 _« De sorte que la seule manière de vivre sous le IIIè Reich sans se conduire comme un nazi, était de ne pas apparaître du tout : "_ Se retirer de toute participation significative à la vie publique" _était véritablement le seul critère à l'aune duquel mesurer la culpabilité individuelle »_

Hannah Arendt, _Eichmann à Jérusalem ou la banalité du mal_

.

Qui es-tu, toi qui quatre ans plus tôt avait promis d'utiliser le secret de ton maître pour faire le bien et qui n'a jamais pu qu'en tirer mort et désolation ? Qui es-tu, toi qui a continué à te lever chaque matin pour tuer, encore et encore là où te guidaient tes supérieurs ? Qui es-tu, toi, quand tu n'as jamais demandé quelle victoire vous remportiez ? Toi qui a laissé des cadavres encore fumants parce que les ordres ne pouvaient attendre ?

Tu dis, des années plus tard : dans un monde normal, nous aurions été condamné à mort.

Tu dis cela parce que l'adolescent en face de toi est jeune et idéaliste, qu'il n'a pas connu cette période, mais tu n'y crois qu'à moitié. Qui a crié pour s'opposer à la guerre ? Qui a tenté de dire que c'était un massacre ? Les plus anciens savaient que c'était inutile et que parler trop fort pouvait signifier la mort. Ceux qui objectaient le faisaient en silence et démissionnaient. Vous, les naïfs et les idéalistes, vous répétiez que vous faisiez votre devoir, qu'il était dur et long, mais que c'était votre devoir. Être soldat n'est pas sauver des vies, mais tuer autant que nécessaire – une leçon absente sur les articles de propagande, bien sûr, mais d'une logique implacable. Voilà ce que tous disaient, ce que tu as dit toi aussi, parce que le reste n'avait aucun sens, sauf dans le néant d'un massacre.

Vous le répétiez, jusqu'à la ligne de front. Jusqu'à ce que sauver des vies ne signifie plus que sauver celle de camarades aimés, aux mains aussi sanglantes que les tiennes. Jusqu'à ce que sauver n'ait plus aucun sens devant l'ampleur du nombre de morts.

Nulle innocence.

Qui es-tu pour avoir commis ces actes, pour être resté en pensant qu'il valait mieux que ce soit toi, toi qui sentait encore le poids des morts, plutôt que des chiens enragés comme Kimblee ? Quelle genre d'excuse est-ce, quand le nombre de morts est le même, quand tu n'as rien changé ? Qu'est-ce que cela change, que tu t'en veuilles maintenant, quand tu as été un bon petit soldat jusqu'au bout ?

Qu'auraient-ils fait si vous aviez tous déserté ? Qui serait resté pour vous juger et vous exécuter au tribunal militaire ? Qu'aurait pu faire l'armée s'il n'y était resté que des sadiques sanguinaires ? Ils n'auraient pas été assez pour un seul bataillon. Tu as vu comme les autres se sont fait emportés par la violence, et n'ont trouvé de sens aux monde qu'en devant pire que tout – ceux-là auraient pu échapper à leur destin, être sauvés malgré eux.

Même seul, tu aurais pu partir. Refuser. Brûler tes gants, garder le secret de ton maître et ne pas plonger dans ce bain de sang. Trouver des excuses, poser ta démission. Cela n'aurait rien changé – mais ta présence n'a rien changé ! Que restait-il à faire, alors, à part s'enfuir et s'isoler ?

Un seul à résisté de la seule manière possible quand vous étiez pris dans ce système qui semblait vous tenir en otage. Un seul a gardé assez de conscience pour dire : impossible, il faut tout arrêter. Tu as dit, comme les autres : c'est le prix à payer, nous n'avons pas le choix. Finissons-en le plus vite et le plus proprement possible. Mais qui y croyait ? Vous alliez tuer des civils. Les quartiers de résistants ne contenaient ni armes, ni militaires, seulement des gens qui voulaient vivre. Et un seul à demandé : pourquoi ? Pourquoi continuer quand on tue des enfants qui ne portent pas d'armes ni de propos ? Pourquoi anéantir ainsi une culture sous couvert de préserver la paix ?

Pourquoi ? Tu n'avais aucune réponse, sauf les ordres, sauf la figure de King Bradley.

Mais tu as persisté.

.

Qui es-tu, toi qui a laissé tes camarades mourir par faiblesse ? Qui es-tu, toi qui n'a pas su supporter la mort d'un seul enfant quand vingt autres avaient déjà péri sous tes yeux ? Qui es-tu, toi qui n'a pas réussi à faire le sale boulot avec les autres ? Qui es-tu, toi qui a regardé les morts s'accumuler sur des listes et qui a accepté d'y trouver des noms d'amis, de personnes qui avaient grandi avec toi ou qui t'avaient sauvé la vie ?

Tu étais jeune et idéaliste, mais vous étiez tous jeunes et idéalistes, aveuglés par la propagande. Tu y a cru, à ces engagez-vous, à ces faites le choix qui compte ! Tu y a cru parce que tout le monde dans ta famille y croyait, et tu croyais savoir ce qu'était la noblesse et la gloire de la lignée des Armstrong.

Le front d'Ishbal a été une déchirure. Tu es venu pour des rebelles et une insurrection et tu as découvert qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une fable pour justifier les ordres. Une belle histoire, et tu étais trop naïf pour ne pas comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait que de mots. Tu t'es retrouvé démuni devant la réalité du sang et de la mort, et tu as enfin compris le mépris de ta sœur qui tentait de prévenir ta faiblesse.

Et toi…

Qui es-tu, toi qui n'a pas voulu agir ? Qui es-tu, toi qui a fui sans pouvoir remplir ton devoir ? Quel genre d'incapable se retrouve brisé par le réel ? Qui es-tu, toi, qui a protesté pour mieux fuir et qui n'a rien fait pour changer le massacre que tu avais vu ?

Tu n'as pas refusé les ordres par défi ou par révolte. Tu étais seulement une coquille vide et rongée par les remords. Tu voulais disparaître et passer devant le tribunal militaire semblait la solution la plus évidente. Tu as accueilli avec soulagement la suspicion qui a entouré ton retour, le manque d'honneur et les tâches subalternes. Tu dois payer pour ta lâcheté. Tu dois payer pour avoir failli. Tu dois payer pour ne pas avoir payé le prix du sang avec les autres – pour les avoir laisser crever seuls et en masse, quand tu avais le pouvoir de les protéger. Il n'y a nulle gloire dans leurs actes, mais il y a au moins l'action seule. Quand le coup part, ne vaut-il pas mieux que la main qui tient le fusil sache ce qu'elle fait ? Ne vaut-il mieux pas que celui qui tue sache quelle dévastation il sème ?

Et toi, tu n'as pas pu. Tu n'as pas pu rester et sauver les vies de tes camarades. Tu n'as pas pu rester et t'assurer que les gens qui devaient mourir subiraient une mort moins cruelle. Il y a des fous et des sadiques dans l'armée, et tu as courbé la tête devant leur règne. Tu les as laissé faire lorsqu'il fallait les canaliser, les empêcher d'empirer une situation déjà terrible.

Mais non : tu t'es enfui. Tu as préféré garder ta propre intégrité et de laisser d'autres agir à ta place, conscient que de loin, tu ne pourrais plus rien faire. Conscient que ton absence ne changeait rien. Que vaux-tu donc, quand tu n'es pas resté, mais que tu n'as pas quitté l'armée ? Quand, sous la pression et le silence, tu as choisi de rester et de ne plus rien dire ? Tu es resté parce que l'armée était la suite de ta famille et que tu ne pouvait pas les trahir, et que tu n'avais pas le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout de tes opinions.

Tu aurais pu rester à Ishbal. Tu aurais pu choisir de te taire, mais d'agir, comme les autres. Accepter le poids du sang et des morts, et l'utiliser pour monter en grade et t'assurer que de tels ordres ne puissent plus être exécutés comme ils l'ont été là-bas. Accepter d'être aussi coupable que les autres mais en faire la clef de ton absolution. Transformer le système de l'intérieur, au lieu de le critiquer sans le mettre à mal et te retrouver coincé dans une position où tu ne peux que sauver quelques vies. Tu ne pourras jamais devenir quelqu'un capable de faire tomber King Bradley et s'assurer qu'un homme comme lui ne reviendra pas au pouvoir. Pouvoir s'assurer, enfin, que l'on sache et que l'on ne recommence pas.

Mais toi, que peux-tu faire ? Que peux-tu défendre, toi qui a préféré des principes éloignés des réalités, des principes que tu n'as jamais pu appliquer parce que tu ne sais pas combien de fois l'armée a pu te mentir pour que tu exécutes leurs ordres ? Quel statut peux-tu prétendre, toi qui a tout abandonné pour satisfaire une mystification, un mensonge qui n'a d'importance que pour ton égo ? À quoi cela sert de parler de conscience quand elle ne t'as pas accompagné que pendant quelques jours et que tu sais le nombre de fois où tu l'ignores tous les jours ? Oh, certes, tu peux bien tenter, mais cela ne signifie pas réussir… Et quel sens cela a-t-il, de toujours essayer pour n'arriver à rien ?

À quoi cela t'as-t-il servi, de faire un geste de résistance inutile, qui t'as empêché de changer la situation, ou au moins t'assurer qu'elle ne se reproduise pas ?

Mais tu as persisté.


End file.
